CHARLIE PROBLEM
by Maya-flower
Summary: Charlie lives at bloors with his older brother Manfred wait what? read and see what I mean please puppy dog face


_cb 11- 4_

_mb 16-9_

_It was a dreary day not very eventful nor happy, nine year old Manfred was usually not a happy person but today felt kinda different as he walked on the grass Dew soaked his socks. He was making his way back to School after a visit with the Yewbems. terrible old wenches he called them._

_He made his way to the park and stopped dead. The sound wasn't loud but it was there a small crying sound like a small child scared of his own shadow. Manfred looked around.' no one is sight who is it.' he thought walking around looking in trees and bushes._

_"Waaaaaa" It wasn't very loud more like a small animal but it was definitely human. Manfred followed the noise till he was by the slide when he got close the noise stopped. He peeked into the slide He almost gasped (almost). It was a small boy with brown hair and blue eyes but that was beside the point. This kid was Charlie bone a grandson of one of the yewbems. The way they talked about him was like they hated him. Manfred had heard enough about him to be able to pick him out in a crowed. Charlie bone was staring at Manfred with wide eyes. It was easy to tell that the boy was terrified of him he was shaking and trying to push away from him up the slide very well unproductive. ' looks like he's gonna piss him self dang I hate kids.'_

_"Umm what are you doing here kid shouldn't you be home." the words had no meaning behind them no worry no wonder. charlie didn't see it though. Beside all reason he answered the strange boy . " My grandma said she don't want a worthless grandson no longer and told me to get out." he sniffled at the end of his sentence. 'Yep seemed like yewbem to kick a kid out like that._

_well I'm done here' he turned to leave and walked away he didn't get to far when he heard scrambling behind him. He didn't look he knew it was Charlie._

_He also knew the boy was following him. He walked a couple block the boy followed him when he reached the third block he looked behind him. The boy got shocked and ran behind a trash can._

_Manfred almost laughed (almost) then manfred bloor thought of something very un bloor like 'this kids funny wonder if naww Ezekiel would never let me but he might be endowed in that case I could bring him couldn't I' Manfred smiled when he came to a conclusion. "Hey kid come out here what's your name." ' just to make sure' The boy peak from behind the can but didn't come out. " I'm not gonna bring you home trust me." He used his endowment on the boy " What's your name come here" charlie slowly came out and walked up to him. "My name is charlie bone"_

_' I knew it' he broke the hypnoses on him. "wanna come home with me Charlie" Charlie got a look on his face. "why" the most simple little kid question ever. "Just cuz i'm feel like being nice today"_

_'not exact but close enought' charlie smiled and shook his head." Yes please yes yes yes" He almost jumped " Then come on charlie." manfred turned to walk Charlie ran up to him and grabbed his hand. Manfred stop and looked at him and charlie smiled at him. _

Present

"Ezekiel, Ezekiel, Ezekiel,Ezekiel" Manfred yelled down hall as he ran down it. At the elder in wheelchair. "what is it boy stop yelling at me what is it" He yelled at Manfred who was now in front of him huffing. "He... He did it charlie is and endowed" He said smiling at his elder full of pried. Who was now interested in the conversation. "Spit it out boy what can he do what's his endowment." Manfred standing up smiled " he can hear into photos and I think with practices he might be able to go into the pictures them selves."

" Descendant or the red king's youngest hun Interesting" He looked at Manfred with his giant grin on his face. 'only charlie can make him smile like that'

" So Ezekiel he can right please" Ezekiel knew what he wanted no way getting around it now. "Yes Charlie can go to school If you think he's ready." Manfred would have jumped with joy if he was not in front of Ezekiel. As he tried to fix his composer. "When can he start sir" he said to Ezekiel. Who rolled his eyes " heck tomorrow Try not to put it off any longer now that we know he's endowed"

Ezekiel smiled as Manfred face lit up he had been begging him to put Charlie into bloor's academy for months. Ezekiel told him that if Charlie was endowed then he would get in to Bloors. He was also told that for many class Charlie would not be with him.

He seemed a bit set off by this and didn't bring it up for about a month. Then started again the next Month He also had started training with charlie hypnotizing him so that he could find charlie's endowment. Ezekiel turned and started moving down the hall away from Manfred. "That you Ezekiel Thank you sir " Manfred called and turned and walked down the hall back towards Charlie room.

Even though Charlie lived in Bloors he had never been in the school he mainly stayed with Manfred he stayed in his room and only went anywhere else with Manfred with him. Manfred walked down the school hall and smiled to himself.

"Hey why you smiling Manfred" He heard and he groaned his smile Disappeared and turned around to see only Olivia vertigo and Fidelio Gunn. why are you here Fidelio you should not be hear at this time" Fidelio flinched but answered anyways " I I'm I'm here because I left my instrument here today and I came back to get it" He sunk back behind the much louder Olivia. " Soo now you know why were here so why are you here and soo happy" Olivia said as she smiled at him. ' It's none of your business but if you care you'll just have to wait till tomorrow." He smirked at them then contained on his way. Olivia and Fidelio both cringed anything that could make Manfred Bloor happy could only be bad news. They looked at each other then back to Manfred shape disappearing down the hall. "Anything involving that is dangerous warn the others" She took out her phone and text All of the good children of the red king. " Manfred up to something just saw him smiling walking down the hall. Said there's a surprise tomorrow be on look out".

With Manfred.

After walking all the way back to Charlie's room. It was a rather long trip He had to walk all the way to a tower and then walk down all the stairs And open several door walk Under the school now he stood in front of the door he took out the key and unlocked. 'not like he'd leave anyway' Manfred grumbled as he walked in to charlie room. He looked around for charlie. when he couldn't find him he panicked breathing fast then calmed when his eyes caught sight of Charlie brown head peaking out from Underneath his blanket On the bed. " He's sleeping" He walked over and sat on the bed and shook charlie " Charlie CHARLIE charlie wake up good news." He pulled the blanket off him and started pulling on charlie. " Wake up" Charlie opened his eyes and looked at Manfred standing over his bed. " Hey why are you here" His voice was quite. "remember charlie you are endowed before you fell asleep you heard the pictures, I told Ezekiel and he said you can go to school at Bloors," He paused " You can start tomorrow" a long pause as charlie eyes opened wide with realization then a giant smile broke out on his face. " REALLY TOMORROW THAT'S AWESOME, THANK YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MANFRED" he yelled hugging him. ' I can't wait till tomorrow I'm gonna make ton's of friends' he smiled to him self

I'm ending here now bye bye till next time **MAYBE **

This is my first attempt to make a story on a book so i'm sorry if it's not good sorry now to eat my pancakes I love them.


End file.
